


Watermelon Sugar High

by HeavenlyAddict



Series: Come and see the Aurora light the dark [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Ateez are a coven, Ateez are witches, Besides the general bond, Bonding, Demisexual Character, Demisexuality, Everyone/Everyone - Freeform, Fluff, Hongjoong and Seonghwa created the coven, Implied Sexual Content, Jongho is demisexual, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sexual Tension, Soulmates, Suggestive, Suggestive Themes, Team Bonding, did I say everyone x everyone?, kind off, orgy (mentioned), pure inspiration, something like that, they share a more special connection, what is that anyways, will update tags if I ever do something more than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyAddict/pseuds/HeavenlyAddict
Summary: They always knew they were different from the rest, from the first time they met to the first time they bonded.Being a Coven was hard and complicated, but they always managed to make it work.Want to have a look?
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Come and see the Aurora light the dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789594
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Watermelon Sugar High

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a part of a story I’m writing but I got inspired to turn it into an Ateez fanfic... yeah, I’ve been reading a lot lately and I listened to the same songs when I wrote this & they’re stuck in my head.
> 
> It’s 12 AM and I have class tomorrow but fuck it, here you have witchy and horny Ateez bcoz bitches need it...
> 
> Me, I’m bitches :)
> 
> Also, this is pure inspiration, not beta read, what is that? We die like wei wuxian.  
> Anyways, hope you like it and this was inspired (as u can see in the title) by Watermelon Sugar High by Harry Styles and Blinding Lights by The Weeknd.

“What are you looking at?” Hongjoong asks watching Seonghwa’s eyes fixed on him, or maybe the way the watermelon lollipop rolls in his lips, shiny juice glinting with the light.

“You.” Seonghwa answers shortly, Hongjoong raises a brow, his mouth circling around the candy and sucking.

“Oh yeah?” He asks with a cocky tone. Seonghwa smirks and throws his head back, exposing the peony tattoo on the side of his neck, Adam’s apple bobbing. Hongjoong follows the movement, teeth aching to bite.

“Yeah, you lookin’ hot.” Seonghwa mumbles, eyes heavy lidded as he contemplates the way Hongjoong’s irises light up with something dangerous. He loves how the other looks, bright red hair shining beautifully with the light coming from the retro garlands Wooyoung hanged on their roof along with the way-too-many plants crowding the place, forming their own small urban jungle.

“Gosh stop it, I’m about to suck your dick right now if you don’t stop looking at me like that.” Hongjoong answers carefree, forearms landing on Seonghwa’s left thigh, jaw coming to rest on the back of his hands while he takes an innocent glance up to where Seonghwa watches him. The latter tilts his head and licks his lips.

“What’s stopping you, strawberry?” he questions lifting a brow. A finger starts tracing lines all along the muscles that are hidden under Seonghwa’s black ripped jeans.

“The fact that the others are here…” Hongjoong responds, lashes fluttering when one of Seonghwa’s hands starts trading his hair.

“That hasn’t stopped you before, baby” the older retorts. Hongjoong laughs softly, a sultry tone in his voice when he speaks.

“Maybe, even though we had fun with Wooyoung, I still want you all to myself.” He comments straightening, eyes looking right into Seonghwa’s, the older cradles his boyfriend’s face and caresses it, Hongjoong leaning to the touch.

“You say that like we haven’t had sex with everyone in this coven.” Seonghwa replies and Hongjoong hums.

“You still come back to me every time baby boy.” Hongjoong answers and now it’s Seonghwa who’s about to jump and eat the other.

“Such a brat” Seonghwa mumbles, lips just a couple of inches away from Hongjoong’s.

“Someone stop them before they fuck in the open!” The couple hear one of their friends yell, both of them smiling.

“It’s not like they haven’t already.” Wooyoung comments and they see how Yeosang facepalms.

“You’re not helping, sunflower.” The older replies, arms crossed. Wooyoung pouts.

“I’m just saying.” Wooyoung shrugs his shoulders. San coos and encircles the other’s waist, head leaning down and nose burying on Wooyoung’s neck, probably kissing him.

“We know, baby. But…”

“There’s an actual difference between fucking in the woods during Beltane and fucking in a rooftop where all your neighbors can see you.” Yeosang retorts, harder than he intended. Wooyoung’s pout deepens, San kisses his cheek and looks over to where Yeosang is standing.

“Come here and apologize to your two boyfriends asshole.” San demands extending his hand, Yeosang wrinkles his brow but takes his hand anyways. He’s not surprised when the other pulls him closer, Wooyoung sandwiched between them. Yeosang’s hand rest on Wooyoung’s hips, just under San’s arms.

“‘m sorry sunflower.” Yeosang mumbles, from where he hides on the opposite side of Wooyoung’s neck, the one that’s available. Wooyoung hums and his hands go up to the back of his head, fingers scratching the base of Yeosang’s hair. The latter gets out of his hiding spot and looks at the one he’s hugging, hands squeezing softly where he embraces him before kissing him, a soft brush of lips mixed with a sweet apology. Wooyoung sighs, eyes closed when Yeosang leans away.

“Apology accepted, we’re good now.” Wooyoung says, a smile curving his mouth. Yeosang mimics him and tries to get away, but San is faster and pulls him back, Wooyoung remaining trapped.

“Nu-huh, we’re not done yet. Finish what you started, idiot.” San demands, taking Yeosang by his neck and forcing him into his lips. Wooyoung throws his head back laughing. Yeosang smirks and bites the other’s lip, earning a yelp.

“I don’t think I owed you and apology?” Yeosang asks, a soft smirk appearing. San licks his lips once they separate.

“Do you need an excuse to kiss me?” San asks and Yeosang lifts his brows.

“Not at all.” Yeosang replies, a bright smile lightning up his face.

“How about a kiss of three?” Wooyoung suggests and Yeosang has the audacity of actually thinking his answer.

“Oh for the Goddess, dude I thought you said don’t fuck on the roof?” The three hear a complaint coming from Hongjoong’s direction. Yeosang throws him a glare.

“Sorry, can’t control my dick when I’m between my boyfriends.” Wooyoung winks and Seonghwa chokes.

“Disgusting, men are disgusting.” Mingi comments from where he’s laying on top of Yunho’s chest. The other frowns.

“What? But you’re a man?” Yunho questions, Mingi sighs.

“More like, ew, sexual tension.” Jongho comments and the other two look at him confused.

“I thought you liked our orgies?” Yunho asks with a hurt tone.

“Yeah, you seemed to have fun with two d—“ Mingi is cut off by Yunho’s hand covering his mouth. Jongho grimaces.

“Being a demisexual, I only like them when it’s Beltane and we bond our coven. We’re in the middle of Lammas, so no sex for me.” He explains, turning so he can rest his head on Mingi’s leg. “You’re still a man tho, that sucks.” He retorts and Mingi sighs into Yunho’s neck.

“I know right? Sucks.” Mingi says and Yunho laughs softly, fingers trading along his faded red locks. The three now watch how Yeosang is leaning into the other two boys, kissing both of them at the same time. Jongho frowns and looks at Hongjoong whose head is resting on Seonghwa’s shoulder, a soft laugh leaving his lips.

“For fuck’s sake, Hongjoong! Control your sex drive! You’re making all of them horny!” Jongho says referring to the connection existing between all of them, the bond that turned them and their souls into one.

“Sorry.” He hears the older say before he pecks Seonghwa’s lips, the other laughing when Jongho throws them a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this.
> 
> Comment what you think and if you’d like me to write other snippets of their witchy life (and some other spicy shit too if u know what I mean ;)


End file.
